Amazing Awesometastic Creative Ultra Sexy Title
by akiiclearwater
Summary: sethxoc It's 7 years after the war and Seth has no imprint still. what happens when a new girl comes to town and why is she different than the others? She is new here, yet has been here before. What relationship does she have with the "older" Cullens?
1. Introduction

**akiiclearwater: first story don't get mad. sorry its so short but i don't reveal too much in intros.**

**Seth: or else bad things shall happen to you.**

**akiiclearwater: -_-' OK Seth calm down**

**seth: fine.**

**disclaimer: I do not own twilight because if I did there would be some definite changes.**

_~ * ~ = swap to narrator just talking to readers_

* * *

"Ugh, this is so boring. Something new needs to happen in this boring town soon or else I'm gonna get old. I mean, ever since Jake and Nessie went on "vacation" together this town has gotten so boring."

~ * ~

Seth Clearwater was one of the only people in La Push without an imprint. Sam had Emily, Jake had Renesmee, Quil had Claire, Paul had Rachel (Jake's sister as I came to know), even Leah had met her imprint at that point, and yet Seth had nobody. As well as my best friend there, Cammie, had a lover but not an imprint for she was a human. He had nobody until of course the fateful day I moved to town. You see, Forks wasn't just a boring little town. Far from that actually. It was the home to mythical creatures such as vampires, werewolves, and of course the magical beings known as witches and wizards. How do i know this? Well, simply put, I was one of them, and I lived through the second most known fight to this seperated world. The fight between the magical beings and the mythical ones. Enemies became friends to fight against the other side. Again who am I? I am the middle ground. I am the bloody savior, I am the reason so many have dies. I am half witch, half mythical creature. I am Seth Clearwater's imprint. I am Hikari Maya Marie and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1: I

**akiiclearwater: two chapters in one night! Ha take that evil plot bunnies! muahahaha!**

**Seth: sorry she has had too much sugar.**

**akiiclearwater: I have not!!! I haven't had enough!!!**

**Seth: yes. yes you have. now don't make me get Jasper to calm you down again.**

**akiiclearwater: fine. hmph.**

**disclaimer: I don't own twilight!!!**

_~ * ~ = shift to narrator's thoughts  
'text' = thoughts_

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

Seth sighed and continued tapping his pencil on his desk.

"God, English is so fucking boring."

_'Man that boy was more bored than a jack-o-lantern at Christmas.'_

I walked through the door shyly hoping that nobody would talk to me if I acted different.

"Hi I'm Hikari and I just moved her. I got lost in the hallway. Um, is this American Literature?"

"Why yes it is. I am Ms. Thomas, and this is my class. Now take the seat next to Cammie. Cammie stand up so she knows who you are and where to sit please."

_'Wow, that teacher had a creepy smile and a crazy eye twitch. She must not have been laid yet.'_ Cammie had stood up though so I knew where to sit at least. She seemed like a nice person but I wasn't going to see her get hurt as well.

~ * ~

You see, when I was little, I was put under a curse. Well, at least that is what it seemed like. Every time I got close to someone, they died. This is why I refuse to fall in love. I don't want to die because my love died. I know it sounds cheesy and stupid but I believe it.

~ * ~

"Hi, I'm Cammie. What's your name? Where are you from? Want to be friends? What are you doing this weekend? Do you have an email account or phone? What are they? How are you?"

_'Wow that girl can say a lot in one breath.'_

"Hi Cammie. Hikari; Las Vegas, NV; No; unpacking; yes and no; none of your business; fine at the moment. How are you?"

"I'm fine. So, I'm guessing your the one who just moved in next door to the Blacks. Nice ol' man Billy is. Just be grateful that his son is out of town. That Jacob Black is such an arse. He is a fucking twat. Trust me. I know him all too well."

"Well I think I'll make that decision myself thanks. When he comes back I can meet him then."

"Cammie! New Girl! Stop Talking!. As punishment, go run a lap around the school!"

_'What is with that damn smile. And did she just tell us to run around the fucking school for a punishment?! Man, this teacher has officially hit 100 on my crazy scale now.'_

"Okay. Come on Cammie. Oh, and by the way, my name is Hikari. Hi-kar-i. Destiny. Not fucking "New Girl". This is why I **_despise _**otherwomen. But, even someone as psycho as you should be able to get it right. Oh, and by the way, try pants next time so you don't scar the other students."

I grabbed my shit and walked out of the classroom after that with Cammie laughing behind me.

"You should have seen her face! That was amazing. I think we will be good friends."

_'She's still laughing and yet she doesn't get it.'_

"Look Cammie, I absolutely positively cannot be friends with you or even be near you. You wouldn't understand me even if I explained it to you, so don't ask. I'm sorry if you thought otherwise."

I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked away from her. I didn't want to be mean to the poor girl, but it had to be done or she would have never left me alone. I was just trying to keep her as safe as possible.

**Cammie's POV**

After I took a quick lap around the school, I walked back to class all the while trying to figure out why that girl was acting like how I used to act.

_'That poor girl. I wonder what had happened to make her like that.'_ I walked into class and grabbed my stuff and walked out. I didn't want to be there at the moment, and apparently neither did Seth because he had done the same thing.

"Cammie where's Hikari?"

"How should I know. She left. Seth, there is something wrong with her. She acts exactly how I used to before we were friends and before I met Lorenzo."

_'Oops, I'm daydreaming again. At least I caught myself this time before anything besides a dreamy smile on my face was noticed.'_

"Then I have to help her Cammie. She'll kill herself if I don't."

**Hikari's POV**

I left the school at that point. I mean, there isn't much to learn after 600 years. Plus, you kinda get bored with it after the first couple of hundred years. I knew exactly where I was heading though. I just hope that they still remember me after all this time. I guess I'll just have to wait and see now wont I?

* * *

**akiiclearwater: reviews please! if you do I shall give you my super special cookies!!! wee!!! you can't catch me Seth!!!**

**Seth: -panting- gosh slow down Akii. That's it I'm getting Jasper.**

**akiiclearwater: no!!! -tackles Seth- please!!! I'll be a good girl.**

**seth: fine. and guys please review or you will make her cry.**

**akiiclearwater: yes! a few reviews would be nice but i will post the next chapter anyways even if you don't want to. Ok night!**


End file.
